Life Changes
by ShebieForever
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Seattle, Washington, with her parents, only to meet a guy she never new she would fall for. Edward Mason. she also runs into some problems while trying to avoid the one who loves her because of her past relationship. Read & Reveiw!
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey! This is my first story so please read and review! I don't mind if you read it… in fact its encouraged ;) Well anyway here is the first part of my story! **

**P.S. Sorry it's kinda short!**

**Preface**

Here I am moving again, ugh. The third times this year... wow. Oh sorry how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Bella Marie Swan and I'm 16 years old. My parents - Renee and Charlie – love to move around but I made them promise that this will be for the last time.

I just left my life in sunny Jacksonville, Florida, to go to cold, rainy, Seattle, Washington. And to make matters worse, I have to go to some preppy private school, were I'm probably going to feel like the ugly duckling.

Don't get me wrong I'm not ugly I'm just not a perfect, tall blonde, with perfectly tanned skin. I'm just plain, Bella. The one that can easily be lost in the background. Plain brown hair with, muddy brown eyes, 5"5 and 105 pounds. I have a bit of a tan but I'm still pretty pale.

My parents own RnCSwan Inc. A company they started up when I turned 5 that quickly turned into a worldwide known company that made us – or should I say them – into millionaires.

There are only 2 more hours on this dreaded plane until we arrive to in Seattle. I'd better get myself confortable! I thought as I heard someone sit down next to me.

Slowly I looked over and noticed who was there. It was a teenager around my age with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like he was very strong and about 6 foot 4 feet tall! But the creepy part was that he kept on checking me out!

"Hey beautiful." He said huskily letting his hand rest on my leg. "So how about when we get off this plane you come to my place and have some fun, babe?" he asked me moving his hand up a bit farther.

He must have mistaken the look of disgust on my face for desire (which I think is very stupid might I add!) which only encouraged him to continue.

"You don't have to worry my, girlfriend won't be there. She has a meeting in Hawaii… so we'll be all alone to do whatever we like…" He trailed off, suggestively and winked. This just about drove me insane! The nerve of him to go off and hit on other girls while his girlfriend is away!

"Oh don't worry. You'll never have to worry about anyone hearing us. You know why? Because there never will be an us!" I screamed the last part and slapped him across the face hard! How could he even think about cheating on his girlfriend!

He just sat there gaping at me like I'm a fish and said" So you don't find me one bit attractive?" The way he said it made him sound like he thought he was the hottest guy in the world.

"No! I don't! You want to know why? Because you are an obnoxious jerk! That's why." I told him glaring at him when he just looked at me dumbfounded. I turned back to my book and left him staring at me.

The next thing I heard shocked me to no end. He laughed. He flipping laughed at me!

"I don't find anything particularly amusing about this. So please enlighten me. What is so funny?" I said making that last 2 sentences sarcastic.

He just shook his head and said "You're a good kid you know that," and smiled. Gosh I'm confused. Doesn't he understand that I just slapped him in the face and then he's called me a good kid? I'm starting to think that this guy is mental.

"How so?" I ask him genuinely wondering what is going on in that thick skull of his.

"Well you're not trying to get in my pants and you don't mind standing up for yourself. My kind of person. So... friends?" He asked holding out his hand. I thought what the heck and shook his hand.

"Friends. _Just _friends though." I said giving a pointed look at the hand that was still on knee and he quickly snatched it away.

"You know I just remembered something. I don't even know your name!" I said bursting into a fit of giggles.

"My name is Jacob Black and I live in Seattle. You want to know something else? I don't know your name either!" He said smiling.

"My Name is Bella Swan and I'm moving to Seattle and going to some stupid private school! Isn't my life great?" I exclaim packing on the sarcasm like there's no tomorrow.

We both burst out laughing at that and people were starting to give us weird looks. It was time for us to leave so we gave each other our phone numbers and said goodbye.

And just like that my old life had ended and I started a new beginning.

**A/N: Ok so again I want to apologize for the short chapter and I promise I will try to make the others longer. So the first Chapter is done! **

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**REVIEW AND I'LL POST THE CHAPTERS SOONER! **

**Love Shelby 3 xXx**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Here is the first chapter of my new story Life Changes! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns everything! I own nothing... Except everything that is mine... Including the plot for this story!

Chapter 1

We pulled up to a beautiful house with millions of windows giving it an elegant touch with a perfect flower garden. Well I guess with all the rain you get her it wouldn't have to be watered.

I took my bags and headed inside the magnificent house in front of me. The inside layout was absolutely amazing. It was all open which gave it that feeling of home. The walls in the living room were an off white; it looked something like what my mother would call an eggshell. The abstract art was hung about the, Dark cherry wood fireplace gave the room a splash of color. The leather sofas and arm chairs were a deep red color with Chocolate brown pillows.

I decided to go up to my room on the Third floor. It was the last door on the hall way next to the music room. When I pushed the door open my jaw just about hit the floor as I gawked at my new room.

The walls were a pale lilac color. There were French doors on the wall opposite for where I was standing leading out to a white balcony. There was a huge queen sized bed in the middle of the wall with a deep purple duvet, and pale cream silky sheets. The bed had at least ten fluffy pillows that looked the soft clouds on a sunny day.

There was a Dark Oak Desk on another side of the room that looked like it would be perfect for my laptop and to do homework on, with a black leather computer chair at the desk.

Then there was an amazingly beautiful make-up and hair station a few feet away from the desk that had lights going all around the mirror giving it a professional look.

On the other side of the room there were two dark purple arm chairs, one on each side of a cream coloured sofa with pale green pillows. They were place about 10 feet away from a gorges white stone fireplace.

The Carpet was a thick, plush, cream colour that tickled my feet every time I walked by. I also saw 2 doors on either side of the fireplace. I picked the one to the right to check out first.

The first door was a walk in closet that was huge!The walls were a Hot pink and it looked like it had more than enough room for all my clothes that I brought with me. Plus with the extra space come all the more reason for shopping!

I left the closet only to marvel at the wonderful craftsman ship that was put into the next room which was a private bathroom. It had dark wood flooring all throughout the room. The walls were an icy blue color and had marble countertops. It had a Jacuzzi bathtub and a big glass shower. I absolutely loved it.

I was really starting to like this place at least I was until school started. Tomorrow I would be the new girl again, the shiny new toy. The one they'll toy around with for a few days until something better comes up. Oh well I'm used to it by now, with all the moving I do a year.

I sighed as I picked myself up off my bed to go and put away my clothes, and other belongings that I brought with me from Florida.

My clothes took up about ¾ of the space in my closet for I guess I'll be going shopping on Saturday.

When I turned on my phone I had 5 missed calls, 15 text messages, and 3 voice mails from my best friend in Florida, Lora. She is the nicest person i have ever met. I can talk to her about anything.

I decided to text her back to let her know that I am alive and she don't have to call the police to form a search party. She tends to act rather rash at times.

Hey hun! I'm fine, loving the new house! B xxx

Almost instantly she replied.

Awesome! Call me l8ter I have to go to bed. School in the a.m.! L xxx

Oops I forgot that the time was different in Florida then it was here. I got to stop acting like such a ditz!

I got in my pajamas and curled up in bed about an hour later so I would have a good night's rest. Good thing it is going to be a Friday tomorrow, so I only have to go for tomorrow then the weekend!

I fell asleep at around 10:00 p.m. with butterflies in my stomach thinking about tomorrow .

A/N: Hey everyone! Please don't give up on my story just yet it's just getting started and I know it's not the interesting right now but by the 5th chapter it starts getting good.

I'm also going to take the time to tell you guys that this is my first story


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Everyone! So I'm going to start updating regularly now! I'm going to be rewriting the first chapter of my story because i don't think it was written very well! Well anyway on with the second Chapter!

P.S. It's important that you please read the Authors Note at the bottom of this chapter thanks!

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up at 6 o'clock to the sound of my alarm clock singing Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson. I love that song but I absolutely HATE the music video! I mean it's totally horrible!

Me being half asleep managed to drag myself into two walls on my way to the bathroom. When i looked at myself in the mirror I noticed i looked horrid! My hair was like a haystack on top of my head and I had dark circles under my eyes from no sleep.

I turned on the shower and waited a minute for it to warm up. I stripped down and got in the shower letting the warm water relax my tense mussels. I allowed myself to think about how horrible the school day might be as I shampooed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo. I decided that today couldn't really be that bad... I guess. After I was washed i took a few minutes extra in the shower to let myself fully wake up.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself into a fluffy towel to dry off before putting on my robe and slippers. I dried my hair and applied moisturizer to my face and skin then padded my way out to my closet to pick out an outfit for today.

I picked out a Blue sequined tank top with Lux Cuff Jean Shorts to wear since it was warm, and put on some silver ballet flats that match my purse. I looked in my mirror and decided i looked presentable and went to do my hair and make-up.

I put a primer all over my face to make sure my make-up lasts then added concealer under my eyes to hide the dark circle that still were there. Then I put on some light foundation and added mascara and eyeliner. Then to finish my make-up i put on some clear lip gloss.

After i straightened my hair i had only a few minutes left until i had to leave so I climbed down the stairs and ran out to my car.

This was the first time i noticed we had neighbors. Our only neighbors. And by the looks of it they had a lot of money to considering there house was 2 times bigger than ours. There were two teenagers walking out to their garage. One was a girl and one was a boy and I had a feeling that they were just another pair of stuck up rich kids like the ones oat the school i was going to. I just hope they don't go to the same school as me!

I sighed as I turned on the engine of my Kandy Purple BMW M3 Convertible and turned on my GPS to help me get to my funeral, oops did I say funeral? I meant school, not that there's going to be much difference.

It took me about 15 minutes to get there but i still managed to get the half an hour before class starts. One look at the school made my jaw drop. _This place is huge! _I thought still in shock about the size. I don't know how I'm supposed to get to and from my classes fast enough but I guess if everyone else can do it then so can I.

I walked to the main office very aware of the people staring and whispering about me making me very self-conscious. With all these people doing this it made it very hard for me to concentrate so of course my being as clumsy as I am, I tripped up. The next thing I'm aware of is the sound of people laughing at me and one person yelling at them. A teacher? The principal? No, it was a little pixie of a girl.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing? She could be hurt!" she yelled out at the other students.

I was on the verge of tears when I heard that they only started to laugh louder. I was that overwhelmed that I didn't even notice the pixie girl running towards me.

She was very short and had black spikey hair, and light blue eyes. And she was standing next to me. I was too shocked to register what she was saying to me. _Someone was actually being nice to me! Me! I mean I would understand if I were some popular girl that fell down. But I'm just plain old Bella Swan! _I thought.

By this time I was focused enough to understand what she was saying. "OMG! Are you ok? Of course you're not okay! Your crying did it really hurt that much?" She was talking a mile a minute and I knew I had to stop her sometime or she would turn blue from not breathing.

Somehow I managed to find my voice. "Yea I'm fine. I just have something in my eye. Like a twig, or… a… contact… or something like that…" I say giving her a weak smile. She saw right through it.

"In _both_ of your eyes?" she said raising one dainty eyebrow.

I just looked down to the ground as the blood rushed up to color my face as I realized how stupid I must have sounded.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "It's okay anyway. By the way, my name is Alice Cullen. I can tell that were going to be great friends!" she said smiling at me as she helped me regain my balance.

"My name is Bella Swan." I told her smiling back at her. I realized that this doesn't have to be the worst place I've been to. Here in Seattle I have a friend.

"Come on, don't you have to get your schedule? Come on I'll go with you we have lots of time until class anyway!" Said Alice dragging me towards the main office where I had originally had intended to go before I decided that it was about time to embarrass myself.

We only had to wait a few minutes for the secretary to get my schedule and map of the school. As soon as we were out of the office Alice dragged me to the nearest bench to compare classes. It turns out that we have every second class together.

We sat down and talked by the fountain in front of the school for about 10 minutes deciding what we should do this weekend. We agreed on a sleepover at her house then a spa and shopping day tomorrow. I didn't really want to go shopping but that one wasn't up for arguments.

We had to stop talking when we went to our first class – Spanish - , but that didn't stop Alice from texting me through it.

_"Heey! The teachers here suck!" _ Was the first text I got which was only a millisecond after I sat down… Next to her! Doesn't she know that we could get caught!

_"We could get caught and I don't feel like losing _my_ cell on the first day of school!"_ Was my reply. As soon as I had it sent you could hear her ringer go off singing "_Sexy Bitch_!" I mean seriously why didn't she remember to turn off her ringer if she was going to be texting me was!

And to make matters worse she started doing a little dance and singing along with the song! All I do was stare at her along with the rest of the class.

"Drink all day  
Play all night  
Let's get it poppin  
I'm in Miami bitch  
Drink all day  
Play all night  
Lets get it poppin in Miami bitch!"

"Miss Brandon! What have I told you about cell phones in class?" Shouted Mrs. Malone going red in the face. Wow this teacher has some issues.

"Um... I think it went something like 'It is unacceptable! What is it with you kids and technology anyway?' Or well something like that." Alice said mimicking the teacher's voice. I have to stifle a giggle, but the teacher caught it.

"Miss Brandon I will give you ONE more chance! And as for you Miss Swan, I will not have people mocking me! Next time you will both be sent to the principal's office!" She shouted at us.

"Sorry Mrs. Malone…" I said lowering my head the same time that Alice said, "Whatever." Rolling her eyes. Does this girl have no shame?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of class went by fast with Alice texting me non-stop and soon class was over and it was time for my next class; Biology.

When I got to Biology class I found out it was cancelled so I had all this period to myself, and since Alice was in her class I had to spend this time on my own.

I grabbed my Backpack and headed out to the football field and sat under a huge tree. I didn't feel doing much so I just looked up at the clouds in the sky. I know… Lame right?

After about 5 minutes I got bored so I took out my copy of my favorite book and started to read. I got about halfway through a page when someone come up and blocked the sun from coming down on me.

When I looked up to see who was there I saw that most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He had Bronze colored hair and shockingly amazing green eyes. He was very tall, about 6 foot 2 and you could see his abs through his shirt.

"Yes?" I asked him smiling shyly. He smiled back a crooked smile, quickly turned into my favorite smile.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go for a walk, my name is Edward by the way." He told me still smiling. _This has to be a dream! _I thought as he helped me stand up.

"Of course! And my name is Bella." I told him as I gathered my things.

He offered me his hand and I felt a spark as our hands met. I couldn't care less where we were walking right now all that mattered was that I was with this amazing man.

"So tell me about yourself. You seem very interesting." He requested sounding like he was truly interested.

"Ok. Well to start off I just got here from Florida last night. I live with my mom and dad, Renee and Charlie Swan. Um… my favorite color changes from day to day so today it is green…" I trailed off blushing, letting my hair act as a curtain around my face hoping that he wouldn't notice it. He did.

"Why are you blushing? I don't find anything embarrassing about admitting your favorite color." He told me giving me that damned crooked smile. If only he knew that green was my favorite color today because that is the color of his eyes.

"I… just… remembered something that's all…" I managed to stutter out making a complete idiot out of myself. He just gave a carefree laugh and we continued walking along the trail.

"Enough about me, tell me about you." I said staring of at the clear blue sky.

"Well I moved here 8 years ago from Chicago after my parents died in a car accident and I was adopted by Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen along with my other sister and brother. I'm 16 years old. I don't really have a favorite color, but lately I've take quite a shine to brown." He told me smiling.

I blushed a bright red when I realized he was talking about my eyes to.

"Anyway I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "You know if you don't already have plans…" He trailed off with a nervous laugh.

Of course I didn't have plans everybody here thinks I'm a stupid klutz. So yes I'll sit with you." I told him and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Well we'd better get going to our next classes then." He said and we head back to the campus.

When we got back to school Edward walked me to Art class and told me he would wait for me b my locker at lunch.

As I entered the classroom I saw Alice run up and give me a huge hug like she hadn't seen me in years.

"Hey! You're going to be sitting with me and Rosalie for this class! Isn't it great! My two best girlfriends all in the same class for one of the best classes!" Alice was talking so fast I couldn't understand half of it so I just nodded my head and hoped she didn't say anything important.

"Yea that's totally great!" I said faking enthusiasm and walking to our desk behind her only to see a beautiful girl that looked like she could be a supermodel behind her. She had long platinum blond hair with tanned skin and striking blue eyes, and a body that supermodels would kill for.

She came right up to me and gave me a hug. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I hesitated before wrapping my arms around her.

"Any friend of Alice is a friend of mine!" she said smiling when I untangled myself from her embrace.

"So Bella, you're going to be sitting with us for lunch right? I mean nobody wants to sit alone on their first day or really_ any day_ of school, but…" Alice was being her usual self started talking at full speed before the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I was going to have to tell Alice that I was having lunch with someone else.

"Um… Alice? I can't have lunch with you guys… I kind of already have lunch plans with someone else… sorry." I told her hanging my head in shame. My first friend here and I already let her down! No wonder I didn't have any friends except for Angela in Jacksonville! I am a horrible person!

"That's ok I guess. But we still have our sleepover and spa day so I'll have plenty of time with you." She said shrugging her shoulders, but keeping a small but genuine smile on her face.

That was it I had to go and give her a huge hug for being so understanding. She really is a true friend.

"So I'll see you last period for P.E.?" I ask her even though it's a stupid question she still nods enthusiastically as the bell for lunch rings.

I give Alice and Rosalie one more hug each before going to my locker to meet Edward.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait you guys! Well if anyone is actually reading this story because I haven't got ONE review yet! I have a poll put up on my profile and I REALLY need you guys to vote for it because I am going to be deleting this story if I don't get any reviews soon because this is very much discouraging me to continue writing! **

**The next update will be when I get 5 reviews!**

**xXx Love Shelby 3 xXx **


End file.
